


Season 6 trailer inspired

by Higgystar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharyl in Season 6. I saw the trailer and got inspired. So expect spoilers for the trailer and my assumptions of what the trailer showed us was to come in Season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 6 trailer inspired

Things are different now. If they hadn't known it was different before, they know it now. Maybe it's because they have innocent people to compare themselves to. Maybe it's been long enough that they can finally admit it's never going to be how it was before. Heck maybe seeing Rick covered in blood by the firelight, strong and look unapologetic for it just let them all know how things work nowadays. 

But the next day, Shane just knows they're on a new level now. These people, the ones who had hidden in Alexandria the whole time, they needed to learn and sometimes you couldn't take baby steps. This world didn't allow for baby steps anymore, they needed to learn now. Jump in with both feet and the strong would survive. Shane thinks he should feel guilty thinking that way, especially since a lot of people here are elderly, or kids.   
He doesn't feel guilty at all. 

They get their weapons the next morning, no more hiding them away behind lock and key. They're all armed, they're all ready and those who aren't a part of their family look afraid of them. Good. They should be. 

Walkers are gathering. Hoarding together like they did at the prison. When Rick kept his blinkers on until the last minute and was busy playing farmer to care. Not now. Not anymore, they've all lost too much to leave it until later. So there is a plan in place. They're going to lure the walkers away, to a cul de sac a couple of miles out where they can take them down in big numbers without the risk of any getting inside like before. 

It's a plan, one that they're going to carry out and it'll be a training exercise too. Some of the Alexandria people are given weapons, guns mainly, long range so they can be behind the first line of defence and learn how to make headshots. Those who are going to stay behind distract the walkers from the gates and they head out to begin the lure. 

Shane moves onto the back of the bike, arms around Daryl's waist as his partner revs it up and begins leading the pack away. Other cars are alongside them, some going up ahead including Rick's car to perform and ambush. "You ready for this?" He asks Daryl and gets a grunt in response as well as a small shrug. 

"Gotta be."

He knows it's tough. This whole time has been difficult, for everybody, but Daryl has been completely lost with the whole new place more than others. So Shane holds him a little tighter and when they get to the cul de sac, he takes up a spot beside Daryl on the roof of a building and awaits the herd to come to them. 

"It won't always be like this." He tells him, gun at the ready, both of them prepared to fire when they need to, but one eye on Daryl too. "It'll be hard work for now, getting it secure and safe, but afterwards it'll be worth it."

"Like the prison?" Daryl replies, looking lost, quieter than usual, like he really can't get to grips with the idea. Shane can understand, but he needs him not to give up hope. 

"Better than the prison." He tries to think of the future. "Daryl we've got power, fresh water, it's a real good shot for a life. I think this is going to work out." It has to work out, because what else do they have? There is nowhere else to go, nowhere else to run. They have to defend their new home and keep it safe. If that means taking the place for themselves, so be it. "We'll make it work out."

Daryl sighs, nothing huge, just a small outlet of breath and Shane knows that he can't see it. He can't see the future for them. All Daryl knows is running, moving from place to place and never having an actual place of safety. But they can have it. Shane wants to give it to him. To all of his family. 

"Come here." Daryl doesn't move, but Shane moves for him, stepping closer to his partner and setting down the gun for a moment to wrap his arms back around Daryl. His partner keeps his eyes on the road, on the slowly encroaching hoard, so Shane speaks to his temples, well aware that Daryl doesn't do talking about emotions very well. "I know it's scary."

"I ain't scared of nothin'." Daryl mumbles, but there's no anger behind it, no real venom and Shane knows Daryl believes it as much as he does. 

"I'm scared too." Shane admits, pressing a kiss to Daryl's temple, brushing aside his hair to reach his flushed skin and just know he's there for a moment. Resting there he just holds him, keeps him close and he can feel the tension slowly seep out from Daryl's body. 

"I just..." Daryl doesn't look at him, but he leans into his chest, nudging at his chin until Shane has his head tucked beneath it. "I know we can make it. We're strong, we've dealt with worse. But other people shouldn't have to die for us to live. It ain't fair."

Shane can agree with that. They've just gotten to the point of being able to make the tough choices. Doesn't mean they should have to. "We're going to make them stronger Daryl, but they can't stay innocent and expect us to do all the dirty work. They need to learn too." He explains, and finds himself pressing another kiss to Daryl's temple. Thing is, there are only a few people he really cares about, and he knows he'd sacrifice anybody else in a second to keep his family safe. But that's not what he wants to do, it's not who he wants to be either. 

Daryl moves into him further, Shane is able to feel his weight against him and he loves how perfectly he fits into his side. The tiniest of kisses is pressed to Shane's neck, chapped lips scraping across his skin until Daryl is pulling back, taking up position again and getting ready to fire. 

He watches with a fondness he'd never expected to feel, taking up his own weapon and preparing for the oncoming massacre they were going to be a part of. Honestly, he's not sure if it's going to work, not with the multiple conflicting opinions being thrown about the place by those in charge. But they're going to try. He's going to try. 

Fuck he'll do whatever he needs to do in order to keep his family safe. especially Daryl. These fuckers had better not even think of touching Daryl.


End file.
